My heart only burns for you
by notxforxyou
Summary: After Cloud lost a fight with Sephiroth, he gets taken care of by Squall Leonheart. They fall for each other... hard. Only Squall has a girlfriend called Rinoa. Will they ever be together? Or will they have to begin an affair?
1. You understand me?

Summary: After Cloud lost a fight with Sephiroth, he gets taken care of by Squall Leonheart. First they don't match at all but then they slowly fall for each other. Only Squall has a girlfriend called Rinoa. Will they ever be together? Or will they have to begin an affair?

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters, cause the world hates me ^^

_

_My heart only burns for you_

Chapter one: You understand me?!

_

There was only darkness around him. No light, not even a little ray or spot of it. He could feel the darkness around his body trying to take a hold of him.

"The little light that is left is always the hardest to erase"

He heard the voice say, the same voice that had tortured him for so long. He moved his arms and legs trying to get the choking darkness off him, but he felt that it was useless.

"Maybe all I've done.. maybe it was all for nothing"

He heard himself say before he saw that his sight was turning black.

_

He could feel warmth on his face, opening his eyes he noticed that it was light that came through a small window.  
"Light?" He wondered. It was something that became rare to him the last few years.

"Where am I?" He spoke out loud, he was surprised that someone answered him.

" You're in Balamb Garden, we found you lying on the ground wounded not too far from here." A young man said.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man spoke again.

"It's Cloud Strife" He said while he took a closer look at the young man who was standing against a white wall. He had brown hair that covered his face slightly, he had an scar between his eyes but that didn't hurt his looks ,three belts holding his black pants that seemed that they we're made for him,and It was matched with a black jacket and a low chest white shirt. Then Cloud looked at his face and saw a pair of stormy grey eyes staring at him.

"Do you remember anything Cloud?" The man with the stormy eyes asked him.

Cloud remembered fighting with his other half, hoping that the darkness would fade away once he had beaten him. Only Cloud was caught up into the darkness and lost that important fight. Only he could not tell this stranger that, why would he trust him?

"I don't" Cloud answered turning his head from the other men, not wanting to continue this conversation.

" That's to bad.. maybe you suffer from memory loss?" The man spoke out loud, wondering what could have happened to the wounded man.

"Right.., all I know is that I'm leaving right now." Cloud said as he tried to get out of the infirmary bed but failed miserable as he felt the hard floor.

"Watch it! , you can't go yet! your still to weak." The man said only to get his hand smacked by the young man as he tried to help him up.

"I told you that I was leaving." Cloud said trying to get up on his own.

"Okay, if you do manage to get up, then where are you planning to go?" He heard the man say, Cloud did not like that question, he knew that he wouldn't know where to go. But he just wanted to get out of here, he wasn't the type for standing still.

"That's what I thought." The man spoke when he noticed that the other was not planning to answer. So he put Cloud back on the bed without being slapped.

"So what's the name of my kidnapper? " Cloud asked while he looked at the man's face.

"I'd rather call it helper of the wounded. But if you must know, it's Squall Leonheart." The man said while he took a glass of water and handed it to Cloud.

"Don't get too full of yourself Leonheart." Cloud said while taking a sip from his water. Squall just smirked, Cloud couldn't help but to smirk back, liking the young man's attitude.

"Squall how's the young man doing?" A woman said who just entered the room.

"Oh, I see that he's awake" The woman said as she looked over to Cloud.

"I have a name you know" Cloud said being quite annoyed with the woman already, who had an insulted expression on her face.

"This is Cloud Strife, Cloud this is doctor Kadowaki, she is our private doctor here. Squall said as he crossed his arms.

"So when can I leave?" Cloud asked her. Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, he needed to train more and defeat Sephiroth.

"That's probably going to take a while young man, you've broken your rips, so I'm afraid that you have to stay put for now." She said while checking his bandages.

"For how long?" Squall asked taking Cloud's words out of his mouth.

"Probably for a month of two, than he'll be free to do what he pleases." She answered as she walked towards the door.

"Two months?!" Cloud said not being happy about the situation.

"Make yourself comfortable Cloud, and Squall isn't it time to go on your mission? " She said and she walked through the door.

"Oh, right" Squall said as he realized that he's been here to long.

"I'll see you in a few days Cloud, try to rest a little." Squall said, Cloud just nodded his head, then he saw the brunette walk through the door also.

_

"It's been freaking three days since I woke up here, I'm bored and I can't get out of my bed according to our friendly doctor Kadowaki who I could strangle right now, who does she think she is? Sticking a needle in me just like that! I was freaking sleeping!" Cloud thought while looking through the window with a frustrated expression on his face. Then he heard the door open.

"So how is going?" He heard, when he looked towards the door, he saw that Squall was looking at him with his hands on his hips.

"Couldn't been better" Cloud said with sarcasm.

"That bad huh?" Squall asked while he let out a sigh.

"It's nothing" Cloud said as he looked at his bed with disgust.

"You want me to give you a little tour of the garden?" Squall asked the blond.

"What's the catch? Did Kadowaki send you to check that I was a good boy or something?" Cloud asked while he eyed Squall, not trusting the offer.

"No that's not the case, Kadowaki isn't even here, she was send to a battlefield to help the students who are taking the Seed exam, besides I"m free for today." Squall answered as he suppressed a little smile.

"fine, at least it's better then staying here." Cloud said being sick of the small room. Then he saw Squall walking out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cloud asked being stressed, wondering if the offer really was real.

"Getting your wheelchair of course" Squall said as he wield the chair inside the room. Cloud's only thoughts were..

"Great.."

_

"So this is a school huh?" Cloud softly asked as he looked his eyes out, it had been a while that he was around so much people. Everyone seemed to chat with each other or looked stressed probably because they had some kind of test coming. But the all seemed so at peace, it aroused Cloud.

"Yeah, a school that trains you to become a SEED" Squall said as he wield the man through the school.

"What are SEED anyway?" Cloud asked as he turned his head around to look at the handsome brunette.

"SEED are military forces that go on mission to protect many people, these students you see here are trying to become a SEED." Squall answered explaining the matter.

"Are you a SEED Squall?" Cloud asked still looking at Squall. He saw Squall turning his head to meet Cloud's face.

"You could say that" Squall answered while he nodded his head. Cloud looked around some more as Squall leaded him through the school. He noticed that many people we're looking at him with some curious stares, he dropped his head a little lower to look at his hands, a sign that made clear that he wasn't comfortable, at least it was to Squall.

"You alright?" Squall asked as he looked at Cloud who still didn't look up. Cloud being surprised that Squall could see so easily through him lifted his head.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Cloud asked not making eye contact. Squall nodded and lead him towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked while Squall pushed the button to make them go up.

"Somewhere private" Squall answered as social as he was. Cloud understood that, the brunette could at least be more specific. Then he was wheeled into a large office.

"You sure that you won't get in any trouble for this? It looks pretty fancy." Cloud asked not wanting to put the other man in any trouble because of him.

"Of course not, this is my office" said while he seated Cloud in front of his desk and himself in his chair.

"Your office?! Who did you sleep with to get this?" Cloud said as his mako eyes went wide.

"I didn't sleep with anyone you idiot!" Squall said trying to hide the blush that was taking over his face.

"Then how did you pull it of?" Cloud asked eying the young man.

"Well, I'm the commander here." Squall said as he felt that his blush was leaving his face slowly.

"Wow, aren't you mister big shot." Cloud mocked with a small smirk on his face.

"What's your job then?" He heard the other man say. It made Cloud quiet for a while, he couldn't say that his job was to defeat a certain man that had made his life hell.

"I deliver" Cloud said softly.

"Do you have any family?"Cloud heard the man again.

"What's with all the questions anyway?" Cloud said as he crossed his arms being quite annoyed.

"Sorry, my friends told me that I should be more social, only I'm not very good at it, I rather listen than talk." Squall sighed and looked at Cloud with an apologetic smile.

"You should be who you want to be, don't let anyone change the way you are." Although Cloud wasn't the one to talk. But he decided that he would forget about that for now. He saw that Squall looked at him with eyes that looked like he agreed with Cloud, Cloud attempted a little smile, already liking this Squall more.

"Squall I have more paperwork for you! It's been hell to get it up here.." The person stopped talking when she saw Cloud.

"Oh, hello it's nice to meet you! I'm Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend. She said while left the papers on Squall's desk and held her hand out to Cloud.

"Cloud" He said while he shook her hand.

"Oh, Squall told me about you! Your the one they found not far from here right?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Right" Cloud answered as he looked at Rinoa, she was a pretty girl but way to pushy for his tastes. He wended of his eyes from the girl to look at Squall again.

"Rinoa, shouldn't you be studying for the SEED exam?" Squall asked, understanding Cloud his attitude.

"That's not very nice Squall! It's like you don't want me around" She said with a pout on her face and her hands on her hips. Squall put his hand on his forehand as always being quite irritated with his girlfriend. Why didn't she understand him?

"Fine, I will see you later" She said as she walked through the door not being happy.

Cloud looked at Squall smirking, when Squall looked up he shrugged and smirked back at him. Both fascinated that they understood each other so well.

_

End of Chapter one! Hope you liked it so far.

Please review and I'll update!

xxxx


	2. My feelings for you

**Summary: After Cloud lost a fight with Sephiroth, he gets taken care of by Squall Leonheart. First they don't match at all but then they slowly fall for each other. Only Squall has a girlfriend called Rinoa. Will they ever be together? Or will they have to begin an affair? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters, cause the world hates me ^^ **

**_**

_Chapter two: My feelings for you_

_

Cloud woke up for the fourteenth time in Balamb garden only this time he had his own room instead of the lovely infirmary bed.

"Another nightmare..." Cloud said softly. Still being a little in his dream. Always the same dream, he had it every night for the past five years. Not wanting to think about it for now Cloud took a look at his ribs.

His ribs were not completely healed yet, but he didn't have to sit around in a wheelchair anymore, He even had the strength to pick up his sword again. Cloud smirked when he thought of the shocked expressions that Squall and doctor Kadowaki had, sometimes mako can be really useful. Talking about Squall, he had formed quite a bond with the brunette, they didn't talk a lot but just being in each others company was enough for them. Sometimes it even made him forget about his past when he was with Squall.

"Sometimes you just don't need words" Cloud said to himself as he get out of his bed. Then he heard someone knock on his door.

"Cloud? Are you up yet?" He heard that the voice belonged to Squall.

"Yeah, what's up" Cloud answered with a tiny smile when he heard Squall's voice. He opened the door to let his new friend in.

" How are you feeling?" Squall asked as he examined Cloud for any bleeding or other things to worry about.

"Fine, I haven't had any bleeding or pain." He said. "Only in my dreams" he thought. Squall noticed that something troubled the blond but he knew that the blond would deny it anyway if he asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the training centre with me? But only if you feel well enough alright? I don't want a mad Kadowaki after me." Squall said, as he pulled Cloud out of his own little world and making him smirk, Cloud couldn't stop imagining how that would look like.

" Really? That would be great! It's been awhile since I fought" Cloud being slightly less worried, again because of the company of Squall.

_

"Your pretty good Leonheart" Cloud said as he watched Squall take care of another T-Rex.

"Hehe, you too, especially with your wound." Squall said as he slashed a grunt.

"I'm a natural" Cloud said being cocky. Squall just sighed but couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Can't believe you actually have time to train with me." Cloud said knowing that Squall was busy with paperwork and sending SEED's on mission to keep everything in order.

" I know, I needed some time of." Squall sighed again as he walked over to Cloud.

"And you decided to share some time with me?" Cloud said teasing the younger man. Squall could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah.." Squall said not knowing a better comeback. Cloud eyes softened.

"Don't worry I don't mind" Cloud said with a smile that was mend for his friend as let his hand run through Squall brown hair.

" If you're not around then this place gets quite boring you know?" Cloud spoke as he let his hand move from Squall's hair to his cheek. Squall just looked at him not knowing what to do or think that moment, but before he even could do something they we're interrupted.

" Squall! Zell and the others are back from their mission are you coming or not?" They turned around and saw Rinoa running towards them. Squall just putted up a little smile and Cloud didn't say anything being quite annoyed with Rinoa for ruining his private time with Squall.

" Yeah coming Rinoa." He said as he walked towards her, then he turned around to meet Cloud's face again.

"You want to come with us? You can meet my other friends" Squall said as he nodded his head. Cloud walked over to him and nodded back before not looking friendly to Rinoa who had taken a grip of Squall's arm. Cloud did not know why but he didn't like it.. at all.

_

Cloud saw how Squall's so called friends we're all over the brunette, all laughing and friendly gestures. Was it wrong for Cloud that he wanted to take Squall's arm and get him away from them so he could spent some time with him alone? Why couldn't he share? He was just like a kid that wanted some kind of cookie for his own. But Squall wasn't a cookie, he was a person, a perfect person to Cloud. Then he saw a blond young man with a large tattoo on his face putting out hand for him.

"I'm Zell, you're Cloud right?" Zell said with friendly expression on his face.

"Yeah" Cloud answered every time when people introduced themselves.

"So how long have you been here Cloud?" Selphie asked him.

"Probably for two weeks" He answered one of Squall's friends questions again.

" Has Squall been taking care of you a little?" Quistis asked while looking at Squall knowing that it wasn't his strongest point.

"More than he's been taking care of me" He heard Rinoa say with a irritated pout on her pretty face. Squall just sighed feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Squall's been great, he helped me through." Cloud spoke while he smiled again at Squall, it almost became a habit to him.

"Right.." Rinoa said being suspicious noticing a chemistry between them as she saw Squall smiling back.

'Sorry but I'll have to take Squall from you guys now, he promised me a date." Rinoa spoke again as she pulled Squall with her.

"I'll see you later guys, Zell I would like a rapport tomorrow from you and Cloud I'll check on you afterwards." Squall said as he was pulled away from them.

"See you" were Cloud's only words.

_

Cloud was lying on his bed rewinding his day. After Squall left with Rinoa, his other friends had taken him under their wings. He had learned a lot about their past, the sorceress war and how Squall was involved. Squall was also a lone wolf, but he opened up a little because of his friends. It made Cloud think about his friends in Midgar. How was everyone? Would Tifa still be mad? Are Marlene and Denzel still worrying about him? And Are Zack and Aerith still watching over him? He felt guilt when he thought of them, letting two important people die and letting the rest down.

"It's all my fault" Cloud said as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"What's your fault?" He heard Squall say on the other side of his door. Cloud first being quite startled quickly opened the door.

"Nothing special.." Cloud answered not wanting to bury his troubles on Squall.

"Cloud?" Squall said his name while he took a hold of Cloud's upper arm.

"It's nothing Squall, I'm a big boy remember? Besides what are you doing here so late?" Cloud said with a fake smirk as he pushed Squall's shoulder a little to tease.

"I said that I would check on you afterwards right?" Squall said still worried but letting go of the subject for now.

"Oh right, well everything fine. How was your date with Rinoa?" Cloud asked trying to pretend that he liked Rinoa.

"It's was okay" Squall answered while he walked towards Cloud's bed to sit on it.

"Wow that must have been a great date" Cloud spoke as he sat next to Squall.

"She just kept whining about that I don't have much time for her" Squall said as he putted his hand on his forehead again.

" She has to understand that your job takes a lot of effort, you can't help that." Cloud said looking at Squall not liking that he was upset.

" She says that my lack of time is because of you." Squall Continued not making any eye contact.

" I'm sorry" Cloud said, he didn't want to cause any trouble on Squall. Cloud took Squall's hand that was still on his forehead to hold it tight in his own.

"If you want me to go, then I will, just tell me and I'll get out of your life right now." Cloud said as he almost broke down while he looked into Squall's grey eyes.

"What? Why would I want you to go? You're not even completely recovered! Rinoa just has to get a grip that I like spending time with you." Squall quickly said not wanting the blond to go away. He knew that he couldn't handle that, he felt too much for the blond to let him walk out of his life.

"Do you like spending time with me more then you do with her?" Cloud asked while he tightened his grip on Squall's hand. Squall was silent for awhile not knowing his own feelings.

"Would it be wrong if I would say yes?" Squall asked Cloud looking at him with desperate eyes. Cloud felt his heart speed up ten times faster. How could he fall for someone so fast? Also this person had someone else, it wasn't right to take him away from her. But Cloud didn't care right now, all he noticed we're a pair of beautiful but confused eyes looking at him.

"No" Cloud said softly before he putted his lips on Squall's. He noticed that Squall was surprised, he didn't kiss back. Was he wrong? didn't he feel the same? But then Cloud's thoughts faded away when he felt Squall's lips moving. Cloud putted one hand on Squall's cheek and the other around his waist, he felt that's Squall's hands made their way to his hair letting them run through it. The kiss soon became passionate when Cloud asked for entrance with his tongue, Squall hesitating first opened his mouth a little. Cloud's tongue slided in to discover the unfamiliar territory. He could hear Squall moan softly as he continued to kiss him, to Cloud that was the best sound ever made. He felt so many feelings through his body that he couldn't explain, all he knew was that he didn't wanted it to end. He pushed Squall on his back gently to make him lie down, Squall didn't like the loss of contact so he putted his lips back on Cloud's, his hands running over Cloud's back as he felt Cloud putting butterfly kisses on his bare neck. Cloud nipped, kissed and bit his neck softly making Squall to whisper little sweet noises in Cloud's ear that made Cloud think he was in heaven. But then he felt that Squall pushed Cloud off him. "I can't do this.. I'm sorry" Squall said as he quickly walked towards the door leaving Cloud confused on his bed.

" Shit" Cloud cursed as he punched his pillow.

What has he done..

_

**Another chapter complete, hope you liked it!**

**I made them kiss already because in my other story it takes really long, so hope you don't mind two guys kissing the hell out of each other. ^^**

**Oh, question!**

**Should I change this story from T tot M? I don't want angry people at my back.**

**Love,**

**Notxforxyou**

**p.s Review and you'll get a cookie!**


	3. Make up sex

Summary: After Cloud lost a fight with Sephiroth, he gets taken care of by Squall Leonheart. First they don't match at all but then they slowly fall for each other. Only Squall has a girlfriend called Rinoa. Will they ever be together? Or will they have to begin an affair?

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters, cause the world hates me ^^ _

_

_Chapter three Make up sex_

_

Cloud was sitting in the cafeteria eating one of Balamb's gardens famous hot dogs, only his eyes constantly wandered of to a certain brunette that was sitting across the room, who seemed to listen to his girlfriend. How can I ever come between those two? Cloud thought as he watch the couple some more. They both looked good, he was the commander of Balamb garden and she was the daughter from the president. It was a match in heaven. Cloud noticed that Rinoa was japing again while Squall just nodded but sometimes he quickly glanced at Cloud, when Cloud finally had eye-contact, the brunette would avert his eyes from Cloud's. It was ticking Cloud off, He knew that kissing the commander wasn't the best idea but he also knew that Squall felt the same for him.

"What if he just felt like it? Maybe he just wanted to get his mind of Rinoa?" Cloud thought as he considered all options. He hadn't really gotten an opportunity to talk to Squall. The brunette was really trained in avoiding people Cloud noticed.

"I'll see you later sweety." He heard Rinoa say as she pecked him on his cheek. Just a peck? Cloud thought. If he had Squall all for himself he would kiss the hell out of that boy. But Cloud took his chance as he saw Rinoa walk out the door.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he looked at Squall.

"I have no intention to." The commander responded as he didn't look Cloud in the eye.

"Squall... It's been almost a week." Cloud pleaded as he took a hold of one of the brunette's arms.

"I said that I have no intention to" Squall said as he took his arm back and started to walk towards the exit. Cloud followed him towards the hallway.

"Squall, you know we'll have to talk about this once." Cloud said trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, once! And not know." Squall answered as he started to walk faster with his head down.

"Squall.." Cloud pleaded again wanting the young man to listen.

"Stop saying my name! I said no, so leave me alone!" Squall raised his voice looking at Cloud's face now.

"I can't just leave it alone, this isn't the type of thing that you just can dismiss!" He said raising his voice also.

"It meant nothing alright! Just let it be!" Squall said already walking away again. But stopped by Cloud who cornered him against the wall. His head between Cloud's arms.

"Say that it didn't meant something to you again, but now in my face!" Cloud said with a fire in his eyes. Squall didn't know if it was anger or sadness, or a mix of both.

"I.." Squall stumbled. He honestly didn't know what to say. He did had feelings when they kissed but he loved Rinoa, he couldn't hurt and betray her. But then why couldn't he stop to think about this man? Why did he need to look at him? Missing his touch? Even now just being close to him made his head spin. He felt Cloud gazing at him with his mako eyes, only Squall didn't dare to look into them, afraid that he'd get lost in them again.

"It's weird that you're so confused while I'm so sure.."Cloud said softly with a small sad smile. Squall looked up now, wanting to know what the blond was talking about.

"Squall..,do you think I like losing control like this? Finding myself in another world and falling so hard for someone? I didn't even know that it was possible. I shouldn't even like someone! I can't like someone, it's to dangerous! Besides you're taken, I hate it that I can't be with you and she can! I hate it when you kiss her or hold her hand, cause I know that it won't happen with us. Cloud said looking in Squall's eyes speaking every word. Squall was still looking for the right words but it looked like that Cloud had enough of them.

"But with one look at you, I forget all these things. All that goes through my mind then is how I like how you take care of others, how you settle things. That you're determined with everything you do. That when people push you to do things, you'll complain but you'll do it anyway because you don't want people to be down. And how I can see through you when I look into your eyes." Cloud said as his eyes softened again, resting his hand on Squall's cheek.

"You make this really hard on me now you know" Squall answered as he laughed a little, not knowing how to react at his words.

"Just tell me if you feel something.." Cloud said caressing Squall's cheek. Hoping that Squall would relax a bit and answer his question honestly. Squall was as lost as ever like the social person he always was. He could say again that he didn't feel anything and just continue his relationship with Rinoa, but wouldn't he be lying to himself then? God, if the blond just never showed up then he wouldn't have this problem! He really wanted to walk away, not causing anymore trouble but his heart betrayed him.

"I do.." Squall answered softly, being glad that the hall was empty. He saw Cloud smile at him. Not saying a word but his eyes did, they said so many. Then he felt a pair of lips covering his own filed with longing and need. God he had missed that lips, it had only been less then a week but it felt like a year to Squall.

"I'm sorry" Squall whispered through the kisses, apologizing for earlier.

"It's alright" Squall heard Cloud repeat a few times as he continued to kiss the commander. Because of the kisses Squall seemed to forget his troubles and just gave in to those exciting needed kisses. He could feel Cloud's cheek touching his as Cloud stopped the kiss to catch his breath. Squall pecked his neck making Cloud feel a spin going through his back. Cloud took a hold of Squall's face with both of his hands, pressing his forehead against Squall's and noses touching.

"You know, They say make up sex is the best.." Cloud joked as he looked at Squall who had a really shocked expression on his face, making Cloud to hold his laughter.

"You pervert!" Squall said as he pushed Cloud off him, only making Cloud laugh out loud.

_

**End Chapter three!**

**Hope you enjoyed.. Cloud's so OC right now but whatever.**

**Review and get a cookie!**

**Love, **

**NotXforXyou**


	4. More smiles these days

Language: English (change)

Top of Form 1

**_Summary: After Cloud lost a fight with Sephiroth, he gets taken care of by Squall Leonheart. First they don't match at all but then they slowly fall for each other. Only Squall has a girlfriend called Rinoa. Will they ever be together? Or will they have to begin an affair?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters, cause the world hates me ^^_**

**Chapter 4: More smiles these days**

After the moment in the hallway, the days after where a bliss to Squall. He and Cloud gave in to each other every moment they could. Kissing in the office before a meeting, a peck on the cheek in the hallway, smiles all the way through and yes sneaking in each others rooms, although just to kiss and hold the other. It didn't occur to Squall that he might get caught or that he might hurt some people. He was too high with his head in the clouds that it didn't crossed his mind. Although he was worried for what he felt for the ex-soldier. Not because he was a man. No, he knew it was just two souls falling in love. It was the love part that feared him. He was a collected person,someone who normally is down to earth. A person that didn't let people in his heart so fast. But Cloud.. Cloud made him completely the opposite. From the moment he saw him Squall lost control and Squall always wanted control. He always had his emotions under control till now, and his friends were starting to notice.

"Hey, have you noticed that Squall smiles a lot more these days?" Selphie shared with the group while they where eating their lunch together.

"I know right? Maybe things are going very well with Rinoa?" Zell answered before he pushed his favorite large hot-dog in his mouth.

"With the look on Rinoa's face? I don't think so Zell" Quistis spoke while making a disgusted face as she watched Zell's eating manners.

"Yeah, Rinoa seems pretty pissed off lately" Selphie said as she pictured Rinoa's face.

"Right, she told me that Squall barely got time for her. But I reminded her that his function takes lots of effort." Quistis spoke again while cupping her cheek.

"You know Rinoa can be pushy with these things." Zell responded while taking another bite of his precious hot-dog.

"Maybe he learned a new move while training?" Selphie guessed trying to figure out the good mood of her friend these days.

"You guys are all so wrong" Ivrine told them. The other three turned their heads to look at the cowboy. Ivrine sighed.

"The reason Squall is so smiley-faced is because of that there" Ivrine said as he pointed at a blond spiky haired man who just came in to the cafeteria with a chocolate hair coloured man at his side. Talking and laughing about some kind of joke.

"Cloud?" Selphie wondered while she saw where Ivrine was pointing at.

"He could be right, since that Cloud came into his life he does seem to be happier. Quistis suggested as she looked at the pair of boys.

"Guess that they are quite buddy-buddy huh?" Zell responded as he examined them being quite envious of the other blond for him to get so easy through Squall ice walls.

"Funny how fast Squall let him in his heart while we really had to fight for it" Quistis said softly, speaking the words everyone thought.

"We warmed him up for him" Zell said with a small smile on his face, joking around. The others smirked at him and continued their lunch.

_

"Finally finished with all that damn paperwork" Squall thought to himself. he tossed his pen on his desk. He had been working all day behind his desk, reading reports, sending other Seed's on mission, looking at the application of young people who wanted to attend at Balamb garden. The only free time he got was during lunch and lucky for him, he spend it with Cloud. That hour that went too fast helped him through the rest of his thought about the spiky haired man, how funny he looked when he tried to eat that giant hot-dog without getting ketchup on his face. Squall really had to restrain himself for kissing the sauce off his handsome face. He though about his eyes, his voice, how he acted. But then he noticed that he thought about the blond all day and was quite angry with himself.

"God, get a grip Squall, he's just a person like everyone else" Squall thought not liking how lovely-dovely he felt. It didn't suited him. He was a Leonheart! A lion and they had pride. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door and heard a voice that made his heart beat faster.

"Squall, can I come in?" The voice said, Squall knew that it belonged to Cloud.

"Yeah, sure" Squall answers as he quickly ran a hand through his hair hoping that it wouldn't look to bad.

"Hey, almost finished up here?" Cloud said smiling at the younger boy.

"As a matter of fact I''m already done" Squall responded looking at the man friendly but tired.

"Good, you look like you couldn't handle much more for today."Cloud said as he sat down on Squall's desk.

"Probably not." Squall sighed as he felt Cloud's hand on his head ruffing his dark brown hair.

"How have you been?" Squall asked his partner looking up.

"Okay, been training outside of garden this time. I believe it's called the fire cavern?" Cloud responded still caressing Squall's hair.

"You aren't suppose to go there! You still aren't fully healed and you can yet hurt!"Squall said as Cloud could see the distress written on his young face.

"You're cute when you are worried about me" Cloud said before he pecked the other young man on the lips.

"I'm serious Cloud" The commander said as he tried to look unaffected by the kiss from the ex-soldier.

"Me too" Cloud answered teasing the younger man.

"Cloud!" Squall spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, sorry but you shouldn't worry so much about me, I can handle more than you think."Cloud said as he tried to calm his loved one down a little.

"I know that, but still" Squall said looking down at his desk.

"You're cute" Cloud repeated as he took Squall's chin to make him look in Cloud's eyes.

"How can a 17 year old commander be cute?" Squall spoke not liking the word cute, remember he was a lion.

"You do a pretty good job." Cloud responded as he smiled cocky at the other man.

"Whatever." Squall spoke not wanting to continue the fact that he might be cute. Cloud smirked and kissed the 17 year old, his hands on the boy's face. He got off the desk and leaned over the chair where Squall was sitting on. Squall of course kissed back, his heart flattered when Cloud started to place butterfly kisses on his bare neck again. Although they haven't been together for that long it seemed that Cloud knew all Squall's weak spots. Squall leaned his head on the side so Cloud had more room to pleasure his neck. Cloud went from his neck to his ear and whispered some words to the brunette.

"You know that I've been thinking of you all day." Cloud whispered in Squall's ear, making Squall shiver. Squall knew exactly what the man was talking about and was glad that the man thought of him also. Although he liked to tease the man as much as the blond liked to tease him.

"Wow, didn't know that you were so desperate, my dear friend."Squall spoke as he smirked. Cloud looked at him with a frown but then smirking also.

"Like you don't do the same" Cloud said before he placed his lips again on Squall's. Squall took a hold of Cloud's back to make him lean in more towards him and into the chair. Cloud placed his hands on the sides of the big chair while he continued to kiss his crush. When he pulled back he looked at Squall and noticed swollen lips that were created because of him. He was about to lean in again but heard someone calling from the door. Cloud saw that Squall recognized the voice and pushed Cloud off him gently.

"Yo, Leonheart are you finally opening this damn door or what?!" The voice sounded irritated. Squall quickly walked towards the door to open it for the annoyed person. When the person stepped into the room, Cloud saw that it was a tall man with green eyes and blond hair, he also had a scar on his face just like Squall.

"About time puberty boy." The man said not even looking at Squall.

"I was quite busy Seifer" Squall answered the man abously being annoyed.

"With what, if you don't mind if I ask my dear commander?" Seifer said with a mocking tone as turned towards Squall.

"With me" Cloud said before Squall could. He didn't like how this man was treading Squall, who the hell does he think he is?

"Oh, really now.." Seifer said after he turned to see who had the guts to interrupted him from Squall.

"Yes, and you interrupted us from something very important."Cloud continued eyeing the other blond. He didn't look at Squall but Cloud knew that Squall was ten times redder in his face.

"Like what? "Seifer glared as he spoke those words.

"It's none of your business!" Both of the boys responded. When they noticed, they couldn't help but smirk.

"Right.." Seifer still glaring as he examined the other young men, why the hell were they acting like two stoic pussies? Okay Squall always looked that to him but that was not the point right now.

"Anyway, I have my report ready. Look through it alright?" Seifer spoke as he threw the report on Squall's desk.

"Sure.." Squall responded as he leaded Seifer out of his room as quick as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leonheart, and?" Seifer asked as he looked at Cloud, but not with lots of interest on his face.

`If you must know, It´s Cloud Strife.` Cloud answered with his arms crossed. He really wanted that `Seifer` guy to get out now.

`Whatever dude.` Seifer said as he walked out of Squall´s office with his hand in the air. Squall closed the opening of his little heaven with Cloud and sighed.

`What an ass, who the hell does he think he is?! Treading you like that!. Cloud spoke with anger in his voice as he walked around through the office.

"Well that's Seifer for you, we have always been like that I guess. Always Rivals." Squall spoke when he got back to his comfy chair and closed his eyes. Cloud looked at him and knew that his brunette was probably very tired.

"Hey, lets go get out of here." Cloud said as he grabbed his new lover with a wink.

"Go where?" Squall asked not really in the mood of going somewhere right now, heck he was never in the mood for that kind of things.

"Surprise, you'll just have to wait my lovely curious friend." Cloud mocked as he pulled the younger man with him with a big grin on his face.

"Oh great, I really just love surprises..." Squall said sarcastic as he rolled his grey stormy eyes.

"Don't be a party poop er Squall, I know you're going to love it."

"Please don't kill me with your happy-sugar mood."Squall thought to himself when he was pulled out of his save office.

_

_**Yay finally a new chappie! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I was really busy but Gomenasai!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review!**_

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
